Smash and Grab: An Avengers Initiative Tale
by grelber37
Summary: For a time, the Mighty Avengers were not just in New York, Los Angeles, and Milwaukee. Heroes helped throughout this great land. This story is one of the Avengers Initiative awesome apocryphal tales. It is also a one-shot in two parts. Smash and Grab is a fun quick read. If you wish, come get the goods.
1. Part 1

**Smash and Grab: An Avengers Initiative Tale, Part 1**

Wet smoke rises into the dry Texas sky. Hot haze obscures the woman behind the hot grill on her ranch home's patio. Victoria Star flips the burgers and smiles, inhaling their aroma. She feels the breeze through her T-shirt and upon her bare legs. Her flip-flops dance upon the raspy grey concrete, and she hums happily while barbequing. Nearby, a picnic table is ready for the feast. Upon it are buns, hot sauce, onions, apple pie, and—soon—beans. Some distance away, a little creepy man beholds her. His wide eyes stare and spy.

Through the sliding screen, the creepy man sees Drew Daniels in the kitchen stirring a pot of beans. He is adding secret ingredients to the mix, and a spy watches him do this. Drew yells a joke to his love Vicki outside. She laughs and flashes a pretty smile. Vicki and Drew are Shooting Star and Texas Twister of the Rangers of the Avengers Initiative.

Mutant Peepers cannot hear the joke. He does not have super-hearing. But, his enhanced sight sees clearly through the solid oaks before him and over the one thousand feet of prairie to the Rangers' house.

"The two are having a grill-out," he tells his two companions in a jeep.

"I can see the smoke. I can even sort of smell the cooking like a dog would," Buzz Baxter snarls in the driver's seat of the parked vehicle. In plain clothes, the super-villain Mad-Dog glares through the branches of the thicket at his prey and quarry. His pack and he hide at the moment.

"My x-ray and telescopic vision show them completely relaxed for now," Peepers mumbles anxiously. He wipes sweat from his misshapen bald brow. Peepers is very cautious about confronting superheroes. USAgent once nearly killed him, and he has had speech and physical disabilities ever since. After USAgent, mutant-haters tried to kill him. Little Peter "Peepers" Quinn was only saved by the intervention of fellow mutant Outlaw. After Outlaw's intervention, Peepers took refuge with the X-Men at their mansion. He should have his odd little head examined for agreeing to help two old criminal friends. Peepers is retired from Mutant Force. He should have remembered that before coming here.

"Don't sweat too heavily, Pete," friend Byron "Burner" Calley advises from the passenger seat, "You'll stain the upholstery in this nice vehicle that we degenerates stole."

"It sure is hot as hell in Commerce, TX!" Mad-Dog swipes away sweat with both hands.

"Why don't you just pant, Mad-Dog," Burner bothers Buzz, "The heat doesn't bother me."

Abruptly, Baxter backhands Byron lightly across the cheek, "Ha, ha, ha. The heat doesn't bother the mutant Burner. You're freakin' funny."

Burner smirks and rubs his stung cheek, "Some of us are more of a man than others, Buzz-boy. Besides, you picked your target. You picked the Texas Rangers. We could be striking other members of the Avengers Initiative in other states. For example, why aren't we in Alaska? You could smack your ex-wife Hellcat around."

Unmasked, Mad-Dog's face has a once-bitten look. He grumbles, "Wife Patsy has proven a troublesome and capable foe at times. Plus, I have been out of the game for awhile, and I want my first mission back to be a success. I'm working up to going up to Alaska to face Hellcat."

"Are you going through every state between Texas and Alaska on the way?" Burner laughs at his team leader, "Does the cat have the dog scared? Is that it?" Burner laughs some more.

Mad-Dog raises a claw before Burner's face. Then, he withdraws it. It wipes away more heavy, thick sweat, "I thought about hitting Mr. Immortal in Wisconsin. The weather would be cooler. We could have fun torturing and killing an Avenger again and again. But then, the Great Lakes Avengers are his buddies and team, and they would come to Immortal's aid. The Great Lakes Avengers can be jokes. Or, they can be ass-kickers capable of opposing Batroc's Brigade. I need my first mission back in the game to be a success."

"What about Captain Ultra in Nebraska? I could have really messed with him," Burner mentions the infamous pyrophobe.

Captain Buzz Baxter shakes his head, "Captain Ultra is like the Great Lakes Avengers. Sometimes, he's a joke. Sometimes, he is like Hyperion or Sentry: faster than a speeding bullet, able to leap tall buildings in a single bound, and more powerful than the three of us."

"We could have hit Diamondback in Delaware. She is a soft target," Peepers pipes from the peanut gallery.

Mad-Dog sighs in the unholy heat, "Yeah, yeah, you got me there. But, we are here now." Burner gives his old buddy a smile in the backseat.

Byron addresses Buzz, "Buzz, since we are here now, what is the plan? You contacted me about robbing the Avengers, and you asked me to assemble Mutant Force for the job. I contacted Peepers in New York and convinced him to come. Mutant Force's other three members—Lifter, Shocker, and Slither—are all de-powered now thanks to M-Day. They are unavailable. Now, what is the brilliant plan?"

From the floor, Buzz Baxter produces a bottle of whiskey. The old alcoholic opens and drinks deep. He replies, "Smash and grab."

Burner has yet another chuckle, "Smash and grab? Are you kidding me? We're are just going to charge two Avengers and rob them? And, let me point-out that one of them is much more powerful than any of us. Texas Twister can take-down you, I, or especially Peepers. Hell, Shooting Star can probably handle Peepers. His eyes can fire beams back at her guns, but he is no Cyclops."

Peepers knows that he is no Cyclops. But, he is still a little sore. He gives Burner the eye. Beside Calley, Baxter sucks in some scotch.

Burner continues questioning Mad-Dog, "Why are you consuming booze, Buzz? That stuff will only slow you down. Alcohol is not a performance-enhancing drug. Unlike the nicotine that I stole when we stole this jeep from a convenience store lot." The mutant places a fat cigar in his hand, and his powers light it without a match. He sucks on the pungent smoke.

"We could all smoke crack before the action," Peepers suggests wide-eyed.

"You two idiots could have bought some in Dallas when you flew in. You two could be destroying your brains right now," Mad-Dog guzzles brain-eating liquor.

"Currently, Shooting Star and Texas Twister are sitting down to eat. They look very relaxed. They do not look like they suspect that super-villains are sinisterly watching them," Peepers interjects. He gazes through the woods and over the fields.

"Good, they are the perfect targets for a smash and grab then. We can hit them before they know what hits them," Mad-Dog raises a pre-triumphant fist, "I have executed a smash and grab once before. It was very successful. A group of losers and I did it to SHIELD. We took the lawmen by surprise, and they had no time to summon help. Even the Super-Agents of SHIELD did not successfully stop us that day [see _Nick Fury, Agent of SHIELD _# 35]. We stole computers containing all kinds of information. Certain groups will reward people like us for such daring raids. For example, today, we offer the Avengers Initiative information to the Secret Empire, our past mutual employer."

Peepers reminisces, "Those were happy days. The Secret Empire and we frustrated the Defenders again and again. We even took down the New Mutants for good measure [see _Defenders _#125-130]."

Burner blows some smoke, "You two idiots are forgetting something though. Let us say that we successfully ravage the Rangers and pillage their home. Even if we sack them, Tony Stark's SHIELD will scuttle the stolen Initiative computer once it is taken. The codes will no longer work. The stored information will self-destruct. And, the device's GPS will lead Iron Man and the gang right to us. Typically, any country's intelligence community—including the United States'—protects its hardware this way. An ex-airman, such as you Baxter, should know all of this."

The dog bares his teeth, "I don't care. My source says the computer is still valuable to the Secret Empire under any conditions. I bet th-th-that the organization h-a-a-a-a-as people to re-constitute the d-d-data even if SHIELD f-f-fudges the computer." Vexed Mad-Dog stutters apoplectically.

"Is this source the same one who told you that the Rangers have a secret vacation home in Commerce?" Burner investigates this source.

"Yes, he had inside info on all of the Initiative," Mad-Dog composes slightly, "For example, he knew that Vicki and Drew reside sometimes in this abode just west of town. He knew that Commerce is a friendly place for the Initiative. SHIELD operates at the town's university. They recruit and train there."

"Wait, are you saying that we could have a million SHIELD agents up our asses if those two heroes sound the alarm?" a suddenly-agitated Peepers whines.

Mad-Dog bites into his own lip. He wipes stinging, angry perspiration, and exhales raggedly. He explains, "Like I said, the Rangers will not sound the alarm if we strike quickly. And, we _will_ pounce upon them quickly. This plan will work. It will be my path back into future glory days with the Secret Empire. You two could use some future glory days yourselves." Mad-Dog juts a deadly-sharp finger into Burner's vision.

Burner solemnly concedes, "Like you, Mutant Force has not seen success for a long time. After Professor Power's Secret Empire, we lost Slither to the Serpent Society. Then, scumbag Red Skull exploited the remaining four of us as the Resistants. Then, more recently, the New Warriors totally kicked our hineys [see _New Warriors _v.2 #6]. Then, Scarlet Witch brutally depowered Lifter and Shocker. Man, just to think. We used to work for Magneto." Burner borrows the whiskey and takes a swig.

Buzz "Mad-Dog" Baxter has a moment with his super-hoodlum acquaintances, "Scumbag leaders can be a problem. They have been my problem too again and again. In my last outings, Dr. Doom, AIM, and Taskmaster have all simply used me. And, bungling team-mates can be a problem. Against the Fantastic Four, Thunderball accidentally knocked me out [see _Fantastic Four _#335]. Against Alpha Flight, Firebug accidentally took me down [see _Alpha Flight _#111]. Sometimes, I feel cursed! For crying out loud, the last person to beat me up was some nobody named Siren [see _Siren: Infinity _#1]! Have you ever even heard of her?"

"Do you mean Siryn with a y? She's a buddy," Peepers softly asks.

"No! Siren who's a nobody!" Mad-Dog barks. Peepers looks at the floor.

"We won't be bungling team-mates," Byron pats Buzz upon the shoulder, "By the way, I finished your whiskey. So, sorry about that."

"Maybe, the two do-gooders have tequila or beer in the house," Mad-Dog dons his mask, "We'll know once we raid them."


	2. Part 2

**Smash and Grab: An Avengers Initiative Tale, Part Two**

Vicki and Drew enjoy their meal outside of their accommodations. The food tastes great. The company is great, for the two lovers love each other's company. The two Avengers get too few chances to simply relax. As heroes, they must always be at the ready for the Initiative. As civilians, they have entertainment careers and family businesses to run. A quiet moment arrives too rarely. Shooting Star and Texas Twister spend the moment simply repasting and talking.

They look into each other's eyes. Therefore, their eyes are not on their abode's perimeter. Like any safehouse, this Initiative location has a defensible perimeter around it. It has a large lawn cut short and kept treeless so that denizens can spot threats approaching. But beyond, there are bushy thickets and tall grassland. Despite a good buzz, Mad-Dog sprints and scrambles through that concealing vegetation currently. He wishes to circle around the house from west to east. He will attack from the east. His two compatriots will attack from the west in their jeep. They will be a distraction, a decoy, while a Mad-Dog bounds forward on the unsuspecting Rangers. Texas Twister will be the first under his claws, for the man is a force of nature. The woman should be easy after her man falls.

"Mad-Dog should be in position right now. It's been five minutes," Burner tells Peepers who is now in the jeep's driver's seat, "It's time that we charged the heroes. Do you spot any holes in the forest where we can gun this jeep through?"

"My eyes have many abilities. However, spotting weak spots is not one of them. I am not Karnak of the Inhumans," Peepers informs his friend.

"Who?" Burner asks.

"No one. Esoteric reference," Peepers shrugs, "Should we perhaps just blast a tree down and then gun the jeep over the field? Your firebolts and my eyebeams could obliterate the trunk at the same time."

"Sounds like a stupid plan," Burner sighs, "But yeah, let's just do that. We so-called 'super' villains are doing this whole caper half-assed anyway."

Immediately, Texas Twister and Shooting Star notice when a tree explodes a quarter-mile from their property. They certainly see the flash and hear the concussion. But, they know well that it is not lightning. The sky is too clear.

"Super-villain?" Star shoots Twister a wondering look.

"I don't know, darlin'," Drew shields his eyes from the mid-day sun, "I don't have binoculars at the table. Let's just see what master criminal jumps out of them woods."

Peepers jumps the jeep over a flaming stump. The landing is so harsh that it damn near breaks his spine. In fact, his back is injured, and he grimaces in pain. The landing is so harsh that it nearly splits Burner's ass, and his teeth chatter a bit with the pain. The two invaders charge forward.

Texas Twister charges forth to meet them. Shooting Star cannot follow on his winds. She is not wearing the jet-boots that usually allow her to safely do so. She turns toward the house to gather weapons and accoutrement. In the house, someone tackles her right out of her flip-flops. From behind, Mad-Dog lunges through the wide-open patio door and impacts Vicki onto the hard linoleum next to the couch.

The predator pulls back her hair and places a talon at her throat, "Don't move!" Shooting Star moves her hand beneath the couch immediately, and she grabs something to defend herself.

Outside, Texas Twister flies toward the jeep. His winds whip before the two decoys, and they draw uneasy breaths beholding him aloft. His winds shriek in their ears, and earth whips about in his tempest. The thought occurs. This angry air elemental could rip them apart in an instant. Texas Twister is nearly upon them.

"What the hell do we do?" Peeper Pete beseeches Burner Byron, "That jump nearly broke us both. Even healthy, we couldn't take Twister."

Brutal Burner reaches for the driverside door, "You don't have to take him, Pete. Sit this one out. And, if you can, buddy, tuck and roll." A bald brow furrows in incomprehension. Then, the door opens on the speeding vehicle that is yards from the mini-cyclone. In an instant, Peepers bounces most roughly across the plain. In the jeep, Burner reaches his palm backwards. The pyro-maniac concentrates upon the auto's gastank.

Before the car, Texas Twister descends slightly. The Ranger wants the intruders to hear clearly his call to surrender. Unexpectedly, he sees the driver either jump from the vehicle or get crassly pushed. Then, KA-BOOM! Someone blows-up the jeep. Used to doing the buffeting, Texas Twister is buffeted by the explosion and heat. He flips end-over-end in mid-air. He falls twenty feet to the ground and lets out his wind upon impact. From a fiery wreck, amidst an arising grass fire, Burner strides toward his dropped opponent. The air elemental tries to catch his breath.

In the house, Shooting Star hisses angrily at Mad-Dog who sits upon her back showing dominance. "Surrender, Star. I won't have to kill you. What do you say?" He has her by the throat.

Shooting Star gives her reply. From beneath the couch, she produces a .38 special and swings it backward. The dog springs away to avoid the muzzle. Star readjusts her aim. Mad-Dog readjusts his tactics. A forceful grip grabs her ankle, and an enhanced arm flings her from the living room floor into the adjacent kitchen. Like a rubberball, the heroine bounces hard off the cupboards and drops onto the floor. Like a hound, Mad-Dog pursues his toy. He bounds over the divider between the parlor and the kitchen. His foot lands hard upon her hand holding the firearm.

Mad-Dog grins a mouth of canines, "Apparently, all Texans really do hide guns throughout their houses."

"Not all," Star corrects, "Just the lawmen who put down dogs such as yourself."

"This gun is not going to do you any good," Mad-Dog grabs the revolver and jerks the weapon from the law-woman's hand. She grunts and groans. Heedlessly, the madman flings the loaded pistol away.

The Avenger looks up at her attacker defiantly, "You know, I've shot the Hulk and lived to tell about it."

"You aren't going to use that firearm or any other on me. You aren't going to use your shooting hand at all for awhile," Mad-Dog's talon points to the stove's top, "How hot do you figure that the burner can be? Time to get branded, cowgirl." By her wrist, the sadist yanks Vicki to her feet. She sees the burner still hot from cooking. She is most concerned.

Outside, Burner stands arrogantly akimbo over the prone Texas Twister. He assumes that the hero lies unconscious after the explosion that the mutant cleverly produced. Proudly, he tells his humbled foe, "That carbomb was a pretty neat trick, wasn't it? It brought you low. For my next trick, I might incinerate you." Playfully, Burner makes a gun with his fingers.

Bang! Cowboy Texas Twister's eyes shoot open. His own unarmed hand points at his foe. An awesome air blast nearly blows off Burner's face. In an instant, the burns and ripples Burner's skin and flesh. The blast knocks him upward. Gravity brings him back down.

Standing, Texas Twister states a fact, "I got a few tricks too, pawdner."

The tough staggers sorely to his feet, "I'm not 'pawdner', pal. My name's Burner of the Mutant Force."

"I know who you are, Burner of the Mutant Force. A good American superhero knows his Avengers files. You are also known as Crucible of the Resistants, and the Resistants are a group of anti-government dummies. Any Initiative member isn't sure that he likes anti-government dummies." The two-fisted Texan hits first with a haymaker left and then a wicked right.

The tough jabs the hero in the mouth, "You punch like a man. We mutants have tougher faces than that." The Ranger wobbles on his legs and then drops to a knee.

On his knee, Texas Twister hurls a gust instead of a fist. A strong wind grabs the protesting Resistant and spins him around and around in a blur. The hero rises with a rock in his hand, and he holds the rock out. With a hard crack, Burner's face smashes into the stone. Twister's air currents release Burner who drops to the ground. Blood dribbles over his moaning face.

"I believe you that your puss is tougher than the average mug," the cowboy tips a hat to his foe, "Now, I have to put out that fire that you foolishly started. Texas doesn't need its beautiful landscape burnt up. And, I'm sure that your poor partner Peepers doesn't want to burn up either. He might want revenge for you throwing him from the car like that."

Winds buffet the flaming grass. They blow-out flames. They suck-up oxygen. They toss around dirt. The prairie fire is dying quickly. Irked, Burner blasts bolts at Texas Twister. But, the hero's whirlwind is too much. The concentrated currents extinguish the firebolts before they ever reach the mutated man. With the burning under control, Texas Twister decides to get Burner under control. A cyclone kicks-up the ash and soil around the combatants. Ash and soil sting Burner's eyes and face. They get in his nose and mouth and choke him fiercely. Dirt coats him and piles upon him. Gagging and wheezing, the mutant mayhem-maker falls to ground. Winds waft him briefly once more. They corkscrew him into the soil and trap him up to his neck. He coughs throatily and loudly.

Drew Daniels glances at the house. Why has Shooting Star not arrived at the fight yet? She is probably just getting her boots on. Drew hopes that no one accompanied the two Mutant Force morons. If memory recalls, they are the only Resistants left. Good ol' Vicki is probably okay. She can take care of herself.

Texas Twister goes to prone Peepers. "You look hurt," Texas Twister tells anguishing Peepers. On the ground, the wide-eyed freak holds his back and grits his teeth.

"I'm done for the day, Tex. Bastard Burner pushed me out of the car. I surrender," Peepers informs the lawman.

Texas Twister takes a knee beside the downed foe, "You better not be fooling with me. You better not be about to eyebeam me in the face. I shall properly defend myself."

"You have only Mad-Dog to worry about," pathetic Pete Quinn tells Texas Twister.

"What you mean?" the lawman enjoins.

"I mean that Mad-Dog is in the house with Shooting Star. But hey, she is probably okay," Peepers pats Twister's leg, "You could stay here and help me. I would appreciate it."

"Aw crap!" Drew remembers just thinking that Vicki is probably okay. Like lightning, the human tornado flies toward the invaded home.

Peepers flops over onto his stomach and lets forth a squall. "Aw crap, I'm hurting. But, I'm getting the hell out of this heat. Good luck to the two idiots."

Burner wriggles hard in the soil in which he is buried. His weeping, begrimed eyes witness Peepers struggle to a stand and then walk away without looking back.

While the three fight outside, Shooting Star fights for her life inside the kitchen. First, she fights to save her hand from disfigurement. Demented Mad-Dog drags her over the slippery floor toward the menacing burner. She can smell the hot metal and grease. Her free hand snags a drawer handle. The drawer opens. Mad-Dog prepares to slam her caught hand upon the burning coil.

"Wait!" she demands.

"What?!" the snarling bad-guy clinches her wrist painfully.

From the drawer, Shooting Star produces a six-shooter. Unreservedly, she shoots the madman's arm, "I told you that some Texans keep a gun in every room. They help in emergencies."

The superhuman smacks the gun from her grip. He howls in her face, making even brave Star tremble a bit. "Your guns won't help you, bitch. This job is a smash and grab. So first, I'm going to smash you. Then, I'm going to grab some Avengers files and get the hell out of here."

Vicki Star grabs a big butcher knife from the nearby cutlery set. She prepares to use it—possibly lethally. But, before she can, Mad-Dog seizes her wrist and flings her body through the air. Her flying mass crashes through a closed door. Her stunned body lands upon the bedroom's bed. Star sees stars.

Salivating Mad-Dog is amused, "I can smell the bedroom activity from here next to the greasy stove. It's a shame that I can't stay longer."

The heroine groans and flops around a bit. Mad-Dog smiles a shit-eating grin. But, he gets down to business. His wounded arm hardly bleeds, and the limb tingles horribly as though nerve- damaged. The Ranger must have fired one of her non-lethal paralyzing pellets. Hopefully, the pellet's damned effect wears off soon. In the other room, Star flounders sloppily from the bed to the floor. The wolfman would love to finish the bird while she is vulnerable. But, he stalks to the living room instead.

In the living room sits a locked laptop case with the SHIELD insignia clearly displayed. The case sits on a chair where the six-shooter fell when Mad-Dog swatted it aside. Surely, it is the computer and files. And, if it is not, it must be something valuable. Either way, the Secret Empire might value having it. Either way, Mad-Dog might be back in the game. Mad-Dog strides toward his prize. An anxious hand reaches for the case.

Suddenly, the living room's bay window shatters inward. Pieces pelt and peg the perverted pup. They scratch, sting, and slice. Furiously, shards damage Mad-Dog's face and body.

"You made a big ol' mistake trespassing in my house, son," the superman alights into the room like an arriving force of nature.

"No, you made a big ol' mistake, pardner," Mad-Dog mocks Drew's accent, "Your powers are not really inside powers. You should have sucked me outside where you had space to operate. Now, you're stuck in here with me." The dog pounces.

With an armwave, Texas Twister throws a controlled wall of air before himself. The wave of wind knocks Mad-Dog aback. His carcass crashes through the TV screen behind him, and electricity jolts his behind, his spine, his limbs. The cowboy punches the outlaw in the jaw to free him.

"Nice going. How am I supposed to watch baseball tonight?" The good old boy decks the sad sack again.

The supervillain makes a fist. Mad-Dog is actually quite tough, and he is always angry. He is going to rip off this puny human's damn face—mustache and all. Goodbye human tornado. Suddenly, a startling boom sounds, and plaster rains from the ceiling.

Texas Twister and Mad-Dog both look. Shooting Star stands on unsteady feet. Shakily, she lowers double-barrels into the dog's face. "Raise 'em high" she susurrates swaying the barrel somewhat. Silently, Mad-Dog raises his hands. He sneers and snarls, but he surrenders. An arm aches terribly from the last time that she shot him.

"My sweetheart keeps weapons all around the house," smiling Drew explains, "She has a horsewhip around here somewhere. Maybe, I should fix to fetch it."

"Or maybe, you should let my partner go," someone speaks in a gravelly, choked-up voice. Texas Twister knows who it is. He thought that he had left him in the dirt.

In the open patio door, Burner stands sooty and slammed. In his hand is a can of charcoal lighter. He lobs it forward. A firebolt strikes it. Shooting Star hits the deck. Texas Twister hits the fireball with a great gust. Mad-Dog snatches the computer case and sprints like a greyhound for the broken bay window. Burner runs to the side of the house—where the propane tank sits. The pyromaniac concentrates momentarily. Inside the ranch, Texas Twister helps up his lady love. The Rangers are unaware of what Burner does nearby.

Then, a fierce detonation razes the very house from around Drew and Vicki. The concussion quakes the earth and shakes the sky. The fires incinerate and consume. And, the din is hellish. Burner smiles widely and wickedly amidst the hellacious conflagration. The heroes should be very dead, and the villain thinks himself one bad man. Burner laughs and laughs—until a bullet strikes him. You see, fires cause bullets to explode, and shootists store plenty of ammo. Hot lead explodes Burner's femur. He stops cackling and starts crying. That's karma.

Karma affects Burner's intended victims too, for they survive the blaze. Instinctively, Texas Twister repels the mighty flames with strong winds. The hero protects his lady. She hugs his neck, and he her waist. And, the embracing lovers flit heavenward out of the inferno. Beneath them, Burner lies miserable in the fires. Drew carries dear Vicki a safe distance from the peril. Her feet alight gently upon the ground. Then, he kisses her before going to fight the flames.

When Commerce emergency personnel arrive, they find the federal Initiative already on-site, and the prairie fire under control thanks to Texas Twister. The Initiative's War Machine is in charge. The safehouse had monitoring systems in charge that summoned War Machine and SHIELD. Agents take the injured Burner into custody. They do not find Peepers. Apparently, he has fled north back toward New York state. But, between Texas and New York, there is plenty of territory policed by the Fifty States Initiative. People will keep an eye out for Peepers.

Of course, Mad-Dog is also missing—as is the Rangers' computer. Rhodey commands that the Initiative change its computer codes immediately. This emergency protocol should make the purloined hardware useless to Mad-Dog and any parties for whom he stole the computer. Although, the Initiative will soon have its property back anyway. The package contains a tracking device. The SHIELD's Helicarrier attempts locating the property.

However, neither villain nor device is anywhere to be found. Both are twenty miles east of Commerce in Cooper Lake State Park. In a park cabin, Mad-Dog meets a massive, metal-encased man standing at a wooden table. The computercase lands upon the table.

"Thank you," Mad-Dog displays manners, "Thank you for suggesting this smash and grab. Thank you for telling me about the case's tracking device and how to disable it. Otherwise, we might be inundated with SHIELD agents right now."

"SHIELD does not scare me," Prof. Power states plainly, "I have confounded SHIELD often. My Secret Empire has stolen their weaponry to make my own. My Secret Empire has placed moles in the super spy organization. I have raised entire armies beneath the nose of that intelligence agency. I am familiar with SHIELD technology and tactics. SHIELD's Nick Fury has rarely gotten the better of me. And apparently, new director Tony Stark is no wiser than his predecessor. The fool has not even updated his equipment's tracking devices."

"I did not find SHIELD's Avengers so tough to fight today," Mad-Dog brags, "Mutant Force might have, but I did not. I guess that good ol' Burner and Peepers won't be rejoining the Secret Empire any time soon."

"I dislike mutants anyway," mutant-hater Power pronounces, "However, Mad-Dog, you I have always somewhat liked. You go after heroes with the same ruthless determination as I. You might have a future in my future Empire."

Mad-Dog and Prof. Power shake on it. In the near future, Mad-Dog helps Prof. Power re-start his infamous mind control experiments and to battle Captain America's allies (see _Nomad: Girl without a World_ LS).


End file.
